


Fateless

by Makcelerystick



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Child Loss, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, concerned big brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makcelerystick/pseuds/Makcelerystick
Summary: Corrin won the war, but lost so much.Her husband long dead, and three children to take care of.She'll need to face the ghosts of her past to face the on coming future.





	1. Nohr (prt 1)

The small bundle of warmth pressed up against her side, she smiled drowsily kissing her sons little nose as he tried to fall back to sleep. Corrin smiled putting one arm around him to keep him safe from tumbling off the side. “Dwyer, I love you.” “I wuv you too mommy.....” he mumbled back yawning pressing his squishy face into the futon, his white hair reminiscent of his late father's stuck up in random spots. “Go to sleep little one.” 

She smiled softly humming to him, her hands threading through his soft locks. Two more small bodies joined them on the futon, both with light blue hair. Shigure made a mumbling sound and promptly cuddled into Corrin’s back, the other child, Nina yawned and settled in wrapping around Corrin’s head. With the three children snuggled into her sided and fell back into a peaceful slumber. 

__________________________________________

 

The cold set into her bones a hard shiver went up her spine, feeling around blindly with her hands for the small bodies set her into a nervous rage. Her eyes snapped open, gritting her teeth she grabbed the sword nearby the big fluffy bed she woke up on. “Nohr.” She froze in place fear tearing up her spine, the cold stone floor pressed against her soles. 

“I didn’t....” she closed her mouth, her words sounding strange. “I couldn’t have….” She pressed her lips together and tore out of her old bedroom, and took off down the spiral stairs taking them two and three at a time. Her body knowing exactly where she was going, she held her weapon close and readied to strike. She wondered hissing out her children's names, she caught sight of Jakob out of the corner of her eye and swallowed thickly. Quickly running away from the ghosts she swung the blade down.

The silver sword struck hard causing a large crash to echo around in the main hall. Xander’s eyes wide, his armor the only thing keeping him safe but even then that strike was bound to leave a bruise. “Little Princess?” He asked completely thrown out of his element. Red met Purple, his shocked expression didn’t waver her glare. She turned quickly and hit her sword into his side. “Big Sister?” Elise asked watching with big round eyes, water starting to fill them.

Xander drew his sword in defense, Corrin’s onslaught of quick perfectly timed strikes kept making him take several steps back. She was attacking with everything she had and in all honesty she was impressing him, the sneak attack the accuracy and the forcefulness of each hit. Xander suddenly charged at her, Camilla kept Elise back watching with a small worried look. “Xander- she-she’s not wearing armor!” 

Xander neared with his legendary sword quickly, she dropped to the ground surprising him again. Her strong legs knocking him off balance, he landed with his full weight on her legs like with a child playing like they were flying. Corrin did not wait and slung him up like a rag doll with her legs, and propelling him forward before jumping back up to her feet. 

His sword now forgotten on the cold chiseled stones, Corrin let out a breath she was holding in. She clenched her fists, and picked up Siegfried with her free hand. She dropped her own sword and leaned heavily on her brothers blade, it sunk into the floor cracking the stones, her hand covering her mouth as she heaved.

Xander watched stunned, his younger sister spilling her previous meal on to the floor it mixes with her hot wet tears streaming down her face. “Little Princess?” He asked, Camila frowned chewing her lip. “You don’t get to call me that.” The woman spat, as the sick finally stopped spilling from her mouth. Xander’s eyebrows shot up, he looked at Camila for support “Darling please.” She mumbled sauntering over to the other. “What’s this about?” Camila asked running her finger over the sick princess. Corrin looked away from her, “I’m not a child.”

Camila retracted her hands, and bit her lip “Then stop acting like one.” Leo rolled his eyes, Corrin sent him a cold look. The boy swallowed, Elise looked panicked “Big sister?” 

Corrin didn’t acknowledge her, choosing instead to breathe heavily through her nose. She huffed and coughed into her elbow, Xander pulled himself up a deep frown settled on his face. “Corrin, what is the meaning of this.” She flashed a smile her behavior changed drastically, and so suddenly. Leo watched carefully; something was incredibly wrong but he couldn't pinpoint it. “I wanted to surprise you!” “And the sick… and crying?” “I’m a woman Big Bro.” Corrin pouted, Xander averted his eyes his face going a light pink. “Right…”

“OH! I better go get dressed now.” Corrin giggled and took off back from where she came. “Xander….” Camilla mumbled, “I know,” He responded with a shake of his head. “Something is off… but I couldn’t be prouder of her.” He broke in a smile. Leo squinted at him, “I think we should be-” “Enough.” Xander frowned and walked off and down a lit corridor. 

Leo huffed and clenched his fists, Camilla frowned “Darling, don’t make that face; it’ll get stuck like that.” She took Elise’s hand and led her to the dining room. Leo glared more, he turned and ran into face first into Jakob’s chest. “Ow.” “My apologizes Lord Leo, I hadn’t the faintest idea you were going to turn so quickly.” Jakob smiled politely at the short prince, balancing his tray of tea perfectly.

“It- It’s fine Jakob.” Leo glowered, Jakob gave a small nod his smile unwavering. “What happened to Corrin?” Leo asked without thinking, the butlers eyebrows shot up in alarm his smile fell. “Something… happened to milady?” He looked like he was about to bolt, most likely to his mistresses side. “N-no nothing happened, she’d just behaving strangely.” Jakob nodded his brows furrowing as he thought, “hm… She did retire early… well earlier than usual... two nights ago... Lady Corrin had a rather bad case of the chills.“ “It is winter, could you get to the point?” Leo frowned becoming impatient.

Jakob’s frown became more prominent as he spoke “She was unconscious since then, we tried everything wake her. Tea… Flora and Felicia’s ice magic, nothing worked.” Leo sighed, “Great, well before she got sick what was she doing?” “The typical activities' milord, training and the like.” Jakob rubbed his chin trying to rack his brain for more useful information for the prince. “I’m afraid that nothing out of the ordinary occurred.” Leo sighed, “Thank you anyway.” “Of course milord.” “You're excused.” “Thank you milord.” Jakob gave a bow and went off with his tray.


	2. Nohr (prt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has a plan, is it a good one? Honestly probably not, but thankfully her mentor and butler seem open to the idea.

Xander stood proud in the snow, his little sister talking extremely fast all the while the two eldest smiled down at her. Elise jumped seeing Corrin come out of the castle in her armor. “Big sis it’s too cold for that!” She shouted and skipped over to her, Corrin frowned grimly. Felicia chewed her lip, having just had this conversation. This wasn't going to go over well.

“The cold doesn’t stop war.” Elise gasped and fell face first into the snow. Camilla frowned and looked to Xander, the two having a silent conversation. Corrin passed by Elise without helping her up, her servants opted to do it instead. Flora frowned and glared at Jakob, the butler putting his hands up in defence. Flora huffed and picked the child up, Felicia helping her dust the snow off of Elise. She skipped forward and held onto Xander’s hand. “We should head out before the storm gets stronger.” 

Xander gave a curt nod, and motioned to Gunther and Jakob. The butler gave a diligent nod and loaded the carriage, his parted frown and glance to Corrin paired with the obvious glare on her face and dismissive wave told more than what was necessary. She wasn’t playing. What had changed, Xander wondered to himself turning only part of his attention to the clumsy maid. She was being picked up by Flora, he snorted. Typical, Corrin needs better retainers. 

“Lord Xander, we are ready to depart.” Jakob said his voice almost lost in the howling wind, his white hair glinting in the harsh winter sun. Xander stiffened seeing Corrin’s face soften toward the unknowing butler, she looked incredibly saddened. Her eyes tracing Jakob’s form, it was Jakob that caused this change. Xander narrowed his eyes at him, Jakob smiled kindly. This didn’t bode well for him.

“Very well.” Xander nodded pulling his eyes from him, he’d have to confront him later. Camilla seemed to have seen it to, her teeth grinding together. Xander grimaced looking more and more angered “Jakob, Darling?” She seethed through a pleasant smile, taking his hand. Corrin raised an eyebrow but said nothing opting to speak with Gunther about battle plans should the need arise. Xander rolled his eyes and went off to check on the ice witches.

“Yes Lady Camilla?” Jakob asked his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, he looked at his hand being tightly held in hers “May I be of service?” 

Camilla giggled, luckily for Jakob, Leo made his way over panting lightly his face red. “Hey— why didn’t anyone tell me we were leaving so soon?” Leo coughed harshly into elbow; Jakob pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it out to him. Leo nodded with a small look of thanks and took it from him coughing into the silken fabric, one of the only gifts Jakob had received in the many years of service.

“Are we leaving soon?” Corrin called, the snow sticking to her hair like a wet puppy. Xander gave a curt nod, pulling his attention away from Flora. “Fantastic let’s go.” She smiled and hauled herself up to the perch of the carriage. Xander was momentarily impressed but fond himself agreeing with the face Camilla was making. Camilla gasped raising an eyebrow and went to scold her “I want to see the world big sister!” Corrin pouted throwing her arms up into the sky childishly, “This is the best way!”

Xander laughed and nodded, this was the girl he remembered “very well, come along Elise.” Elise smiled up at him and nodded climbing into the carriage with his help.

“Thanks big bro!” She laughed pulling him with her, Xander smiled and followed without issue. The two sharing small smiles, in Elise’s case they were wide smiles.

Camilla set her gaze back on Jakob the smile gone, her grip was too strong and crushing. Jakob smiled through the pain, “Lady Camilla, I’m afraid you are going to injure me.” Leo studied the standoff, Jakob’s smile unwavering and Camilla’s bone crushing hand holding wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Camilla, he doesn’t know anything.” Leo huffed, “all you are doing is making a scene, Corrin is watching.” Both glanced up to indeed see Corrin watching their movements closely, she was chewing her lip nervously. As soon as she contact was made Corrin looked away, speaking with Gunther whom was seated beside her.A dark blush was seeded across their faces, Camilla’s grip loosening up enough for him to pull his hands out of her grasp.

Camilla was back to glaring, Elise’s voice cutting between the heated confrontation like a knife. “Come on! Daddy’s waiting!” She cheered hanging out the window of the carriage, Xander was the only thing keeping her from falling out into the snow. 

Camilla huffed at Jakob haughty and turned swiftly on her heel, “watch it butler.” She spat. Camilla took Leo’s wrist and dragged him to the carriage. “It’s to cold for you to be out there my dear little brother.” Leo scoffed and pulled out his book as soon as they were seated in the plush warm inside of the carriage.

The carriage pulled forward, with the distant sound of Corrin’s voice. “Oh gods, she’s driving.” Leo through his head back in vain, “no one talk.” 

“What? Why?” Elise asked kicking her legs back and forth, watching Camilla glare out the window at the servants (more specifically Flora, Felicia, and Jakob mostly Jakob). “Why can’t we talk?” 

“You’ll bite your tongue.” Xander sighed and put a gentle hand on her head, “Enough Elise, why don’t you take a nap? The trip will go faster that way.” She whined at him but did as she was told, falling asleep against him almost immediately.

——————

 

“I’m going to do something that will change everything.” Corrin said the reins in her hands, she spared a glance to Gunther. He looked disgruntled and offended “Don’t look at me like that, this war has gone on for far too long.” 

“I agree, but what do you plan on doing mila-“ “Please, just call me Corrin.” She cut him off. “Very well, what do you plan on doing Corrin?” Gunther asked frowning, his brow furrowed watching her closely. She was behaving so strangely.

“I need to go to Hoshido—“ “milady-“ “let me finish.” She glared, watching the slick snow covered road “It’s not a coincidence I keep making wrong turns, the moment we arrive they will attack. None of you are to attack them, understand?” 

“Your siblings then?” Gunther asked studying her, how could she possibly know how to get to hoshido? “To be honest I haven’t thought that far ahead.” She sighed looking to the side. Her eyes landing on Jakob, he looked to her in confusion. She jerked her head, he gave a curt nod and fell behind allowing himself an opening to climb the carriage to join them.

“Milady are you aware we are heading—?” Jakob asked trailing off. “Yes I am fully aware.” She nodded trying not to overstep his bounds, “I need to ask you a favor.” “I live to serve.” Corrin sighed and bit her lip harshly stopping herself from getting upset at that phrase.

“When we get to the outskirts of Hoshido, I need you, Flora, and Felicia to make it seem like we broke a wheel.” She said her teeth beginning to chatter from the cold, “Then have Felicia and Flora make the blizzard worse.” Jakob frowned but nodded.

“You plan on tricking them?” Gunther mumbled to himself. “Yes.” He was aghast at her brutal honesty “but Lady Corrin won’t that cause more issues than it will solve?” Jakob frowned just as shocked at the old knight.

“I suppose, but the worst that can happen will be they’ll be put in jail.” She hummed to herself. “Setsuna is usually put in change of that, I guess... that would be a fate worse than death.” “Setsuna?” Jakob asked frowning. “oh yes, Hinoka’s retainer. She a bit of a blunder but she’s nice.” 

“How do you know Hoshidans by name Corrin?” Gunther asked, feeling the need to take the reins from her. “I’ve lived this life before.” She mused, “fought, married, had children, I’ve lost many. All I had left was my sons and daughter.”

“How do you expect us to believe that?” Gunther frowned watching her closely, Jakob grimaced this was awkward. She smiled sweetly and looked at him “I don’t.” Gunther felt his heart drop into his stomach, a cold fear washing over him. The look on her face wasn’t one of youthful innocence as it had been just a few days before, this one was pain ridden and hard. The physical scars were missing but the emotional ones were there and could be plainly seen. 

“What were their names?” Jakob asked quietly breaking the silence, “Dwyer, Shigure and Nina.” She smiled looking down thoughtfully, “only Dwyer was biologically mine… Shigure and Nina lost their parents in the war… all the same they're mine.” 

“Dwyer looks just like his father, he only six… Shigure looks like his mother, she was always so beautiful. Nina takes after her father, thankfully not personality wise… That’d be a pain to deal with when she gets older.” Corrin continued on about them, Gunther was slowly beginning to believe her. 

“We lived in Nohr for a while but Dwyer gets sick easily with the cold… he wouldn’t have survived the winter, and I didn’t want to displace them… they’re still learning English…” Corrin sighed, “it’s strange… being here.” “How so?” Gunther asked. “Believing me now are you?” She asked glancing to him.

“It’s hard not to believe a grieving mother.” Gunther frowned, “you speak fondly of them.” “The lights of life.” She smiled then frowned contemplating, “they aren’t dead… just missing.” “Yes…. still it must be difficult.” Gunther supplied trying to empathize. “You lost many?”

“Yes.” She nodded squinting at him carefully. “Care to elaborate?” Gunther frowned glancing back to Jakob, he was seated elegantly across the lumpy luggage overtop the carriage roof. A small frown on his face, he watched the surrounding area closely. “I suppose, but where to start?” She sighed sadly.

“I lost two siblings, two cousins, my mother, and my husband… my best friend. It’s odd to say that they’re dead when I see them walking around as if it never happened.” She chuckled dryly, the snow coming down thicker now “but it hasn't happened yet… I don’t plan on letting it happen again.” 

“Before you ask no I won’t give you details.” Corrin sighed reading Gunther’s mind, “I’ve said enough for now. Believe me if you will.” He nodded a lul in the conversation occurred only to be interrupted by her curt tone “Jakob.” 

“Yes milady?” He asked snapping his full attention back to her, his musing disapting. “The plan, we’re nearing Hoshido.”

“Of course milady.”


End file.
